


西风

by KYotodo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-20 21:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	西风

如果遇上西风和烈日，巴德就会在惯常捕鱼的地方升起帆，任风吹走小船。他把备用的帆裹在身上遮住太阳，一觉醒来就到了一片暗礁环伺的海域，金发的人鱼趴在船舷上看着他。有时候他睡得太沉，就会猝不及防地掉进水里，人鱼表情淡然得完全不像刚刚恶作剧过。

“瑟兰迪尔！”巴德叫道。这是他们唯一的交流。

巴德把衣服脱好放在船上，高高兴兴地抱着自己的人鱼。有时候他会带一些玻璃珠子，人鱼把它们举起来，对着阳光凝视。更多的时候他们接吻，人鱼的口腔里弥漫着淡淡的海腥味，巴德总把他当作大海的化身。

人鱼从来没有开口过。巴德听到的传闻里，人鱼的歌声带着魅惑的魔力。但是人鱼没有唱过歌，所以巴德是心甘情愿来到他身边的。这么想的时候，巴德就会有种安心的感觉。

他们互相抚摸，巴德惊叹于人鱼光滑的皮肤和细小的鳞片，人鱼则好奇于巴德粗糙的胡须。人鱼冰凉的手有时候会激起巴德的欲望，但是巴德从来没有说过。人鱼似乎是没有欲望的存在，他最多只是喜欢玻璃珠子。

他们并排躺在船上，靠着触觉把一天浓缩成一秒钟，分别之前人鱼会为巴德捉来大量的鱼。有些鱼是极其稀少的物种，靠着它们巴德攒下了一小笔钱。

小镇里持续有人消失，又有新的人来。巴德减少了去见人鱼的次数。

十月份的时候已经很冷了，巴德照常出海去。那天刚好是西风，太阳让十月有了八月的温暖。巴德犹豫了很久，他已经两个月没有见人鱼了。他很想念人鱼。

视野里一片碧蓝，巴德顺着风向飘向深海。他把备用的帆裹在身上，却迟迟睡不着。巴德坐起来，收起帆。他决定回去。

他的视线撞上一个疑似船形的黑点，这让他浑身发凉。他不敢想象人鱼被发现的后果。

他朝着那个黑点划去。黑点渐渐放大了，正是一条渔船。巴德认出那是镇长家的渔船。镇长不是渔夫，但是他有最好最大的渔船。巴德感到自己的手粘腻腻的。他出了一身冷汗。

他把最大的鱼钩绑在最粗的绳上，甩上对方的船舷。巴德顺着绳索爬了上去，发现甲板上没有人。他喊了几嗓子，没有回应。他走进船舱，第一眼就看见人鱼的金发。

但那是个人，不是人鱼。男子回头看了巴德一眼，他的容貌和人鱼一模一样，那双玻璃般的眼珠子冷漠高傲。船舱里过于浓厚的血腥味逼迫巴德移开视线，他看见镇长的残骸和他帮佣的尸体。被尖牙利齿肢解剖开的躯体过于血腥，巴德又把目光移回男子身上。

男人从巴德身边走过。他比巴德高一个头。

“站住，”巴德说。他拾起镇长的刀握在手里，对准男子。“你是谁？你为什么杀了他们？”

男子回头看了他一眼，唇线绽开一朵冷笑，继续走向甲板，巴德咬咬牙追了上去。他眼睁睁看着男子站在甲板上，抬头四处打量。他张开口，却没有发出任何声音。巴德把剑横在男子脖子上，又问了一次：“你是谁？”

世界忽然旋转了一下，变成蓝色。海水涌进巴德口腔，他急忙闭上嘴，调整好姿势向海面游去。然而他才冒出头，一只手就把他摁进水里。巴德来不及换气，被呛了好几下。他胡乱地挥出拳头，却没有击中任何人。

他快要窒息时那只手把他拎出水面，巴德大口喘息着，海水从眼眶滑落，他终于看清袭击自己的是谁。人鱼的表情难得带着点愤怒，他把巴德扔上巴德的小船，像往常一样趴在船舷上。巴德抬眼四望，数十条人鱼悄无声息地浮现在附近的海面上。镇长的船被最快到达的几只人鱼倾侧，他们从船舱里取出尸体，分发给后来的人鱼。接下来的一段时间里人鱼都在大块朵颐，巴德颤抖着把自己埋进备用的帆，捂住耳朵。

他的小船开始动了。巴德把鱼钩握在手里，准备好袭击任何人鱼。小船高速航行了一个小时左右，渐渐停下了。

巴德船帆被人揭开，他凿出去的鱼钩没有在鱼鳞上留下任何痕迹。被巴德叫做瑟兰迪尔的人鱼伸手拂过巴德的面颊，把一把珠宝放在他身边。

“谢……谢。”人鱼真诚地说。

他的声音低沉如同醇厚的酒，带着点醉人的气息，但也不过是好听的声音罢了，并没有什么魔力。

巴德眼睁睁地看着人鱼跳进海里，银色的尾巴轻轻摆动，没有多久就消失不见了。

失去了凝视的焦点，巴德如梦初醒般四望，看见不远处熟悉的海岸线。他把珠宝用力投进水中，回了家。那个冬天他带着孩子们搬去城里，自那以后再也没有回到海边。


End file.
